stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return of Khan
| name = The Return of Khan | image = Baldwintitle1.jpg | season = 1 | ep_num = 3 | code = 3 | writer = | originaldate = 1999 | stardate = 8141.5/51157.5/51519.6 | year = 2285, 2374 | prev = Wartime Productions | next = Time's Eagle }} Summary The Dominion turns to the past and brings Khan into the 24th Century. He is sent to retrieve the founders on earth. captain Patrick Ingrum is tasked to keep an eye on him. Log Entries :Captain's personal log, Stardate 51157.5: It's been over a week since our short trip back in time, and I still can't get over the fact that one of history's most feared men is alive and sided with the Dominion. He may be someone that I argued with a lot at the academy, but looking back since, Captain Ingrum is a good man, as well as my former commanding officer. Now that a Starfleet problem feels like my problem, he is the only one I think might be able to help calm me down. ::— recorded by Jenna Carson :Captain's personal log, Stardate 51519.6: It has been six months since I took command of the ''Baldwin. The crew has grown accustomed to me, as I have to them.'' :Whoever wrote the policy that the captain should remain separate from the crew should probably come aboard any ship during wartime — and then get blown out the nearest airlock. The Captain is the source of leadership for the crew, especially when the ship repeatedly runs into wartime situations. It is still a war. :Since the retaking of ''D.S. Nine, the founders have retreated to produce fresh legions of Jem'Hadar. The new soldiers are even tougher then ever, but we have gotten by. We have just returned to the front lines on a 90-day rotation. During our previous trip to the front lines and so far during this crusade, there have been no deaths aboard Baldwin, although we have had a few plasma burns, some concussions, and the occasional stasis requirements.'' :What is more concerning to me is, ironically enough, a 20th Century human. Jenna is still concerned about what Khan will do allied to the Dominion. To be honest, I have to admit to being a little concerned myself. :Speaking of the 20th Century, during our break from the front lines I've found old photos of baseball and softball fields, basketball courts, and football stadiums. I have converted a lot of them into holodeck recreations. One of my particular favorite places is a small baseball/softball complex. :Captain's log, Stardate 51525.1: We have been following the ''Tien An Men for 46 hours now. They have predictably, transported 4 lifeforms from Earth, including the captured changeling. They have set a course for Cardassian Territory.'' :Captain's log, Supplemental: We have arrived at the last known coordinates of the ''Baldwin. From the looks of things, the Baldwin was destroyed and there are no survivors, but, for some reason, I think there's something up my comrade's sleeve.'' ::— recorded by Jenna Carson :Captain's personal log, Stardate 51525.3, message recorded under encryption code Omega-1: We are approaching Starbase 227. I know, and am the only one that is supposed to know, that the Baldwin is out there, trying to figure out what the Dominion is doing. ::— recorded by Jenna Carson :Captain's log, Stardate 51525.2 We are a few minutes away from the first planet in the system. Our objective: Find Khan and destroy all presence of the ''Baldwin crew's DNA.'' :Ship's log, USS Tien An Men, Lieutenant Commander Reinette C. Hernandez, Supplemental: We briefly detected the Baldwin under fire by two enemy fighters. We are on a course to intercept. Memorable Quotes :"Captain, we've approached the Jem'Hadar ship, but they are emitting some sort of chronotron radiation." :"I didn't know they knew anything about time travel. Temporal investigations is going to love this, Sonya, follow them," ::— Susan Cassoday and Jenna Carson, encountering the Dominion going back in time. :"Susan, Where — and when — are we." :"We're near a nebula in the Mutara sector, but I don't have it on my star charts. According to astrometric readings, it Stardate 8141.5." :"Back us up, ''now." :(The nebula lights up like a newborn star)'' :"Congratulations, you guys just witnessed the Genesis Explosion." :(The bridge officers give Jenna a puzzled look) :"Am I the only one who thought the history of James Kirk's was an easy class?" ::— Jenna Carson and Susan Cassoday, in 2285 :"The wind-up, and the pitch. Swing at that, he lines it to right-center field, the second baseman picks it up. Does he make it in time – yes sir.” ::— Patrick Ingrum, doing a play-by-play :"''Captain, I'm detecting a federation starship on long range sensors not on that patrol," :"Identify," :"The [[USS Tian An Men (NCC-21382)|''Tien An Men]]?" :"''I understand that the the ''Tien An Men was lost before the war, but the Dominion isn't known for capturing vessels. Why is this intact." :"Roslyn's last assignment was the Tien An Men. Since Dr. Murrow was trying to get her back –” :"He wanted the crew alive." :"Exactly," ::— Jaimie Petrelli, Patrick Ingrum, and Kristy Elias, detecting the Tien An Men. :"I heard that you have detected the ''Tien An Men." :"''News seems to travel fast." ::— Roslyn and Patrick Ingrum :"Tactical Alert. All hands — well, you know the drill." ::— Patrick Ingrum, giving the order to engage the Tien An Men :"So, you've come to make sure I was still alive." :"Sort of. The Jem'Hadar boarded, but then suddenly left. It doesn't appear that they have ransacked the place." :"That's good. Isn't a little cold in here." :"It may be a while before we have the heat back on," ::— Patrick Ingrum, Jenna Carson, and Sonya Fiehrer :"I guess if he has any quests for vengeance in the near future, he'll be after me. I just hope I'm ready." ::— Patrick Ingrum, mindful of the past. References ; founders; Ingrum, Patrick; Interphase cloaking device; Murrow, Alan; Mutara sector; ; ; Singh, Khan Noonien; ; Weyoun Background * This is the first story in to feature Khan. He would continue to be a advisory for Baldwin s captain, making his next appearance in the opening story of the second "season", Storm Front. * An explanation for the recovery of the Tien An Men is provided to resolve the on-screen mention of her loss and presumed demise in and her subsequent appearance in the First Battle of Chin'toka, seen in . * This is also the first, and so far only, appearance of a destruct sequence (real or decoy) in USS Baldwin. * Dr. Murrow would not make his next appearance until " " * Patrick's play-by-play is based on that by local broadcaster Tom Hedrick. Links The Return of Khan Full text of the story, on the author's website. Episode 03